


How was work?

by al_coholica



Series: Little Rocker [1]
Category: Metallica
Genre: Cute, Early 80s, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, tHIS IS SO SHORT, the band isnt that big and the boys ™ are having to rough it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_coholica/pseuds/al_coholica
Summary: please just read this please i need hits to see my wife and kids im desperate





	How was work?

**Author's Note:**

> What's up guys, I sorta don't like this fic but I figured it was okay so here it is.
> 
> P.S. this ship needs more fucking love come on

Tired feet in destroyed sneakers made their way up rickety steps slowly. Keys jingled loudly in the echoey hallway, the hands holding them aching and tired. 

James let out a yawn and trudged up to his apartment door, not bothering to check if anyone crazy was gonna jump out or murder him or something. 

Well, when you work for close to 36 hours, you tend to not give a shit anymore. He slid the key into the lock and gave it a good ol’ turn, his eyes instantly shrieking at the soft lamplight that shone through the crack of the door. 

Either Lars was still awake, or he just left the light on for him, hopefully it was the second option. 

But it wasn’t, James found out as he opened the door even further to see his little drummer sitting on the couch, his eyes focused on a comic book in front of him. James sighed and closed the door behind him, locking it as well. 

“Hey min elskede,” Lars greeted, his big, tired green eyes turning up to look at his boyfriend, a gentle smile spreading across his features, “How was work?” 

James stood there numbly, his mind still trying to catch up to the gorgeous sight. 

His lovely, little boyfriend, glowing with the life growing inside of him. 

For seven months, he never ached or complained about the fact they didn’t even have a decent home for their child, he never whined about cravings or fussed at James for over the top hormones. James felt so damn lucky in the moment, that he almost forgot to be upset that Lars was staying up this late. 

_ All just for him. He stayed up to 2:30 in the morning just for him. _

“Tiring as hell, how was your day?” He asked, shrugging off his jacket and hanging on a nearby chair. He then made his way to the couch, throwing himself down next to his lover and instantly clinging to him.

Lars accepted his tired form, wrapped an arm around his shoulder and played with his long hair as warm hands skimmed over his stomach.

“It was alright, got some cleaning done. My mother called today, so that was a fun hour,” his voice died down in hesitation, he grimaced as James instantly noticed.

“You alright?” He asked, sitting up.

“Yeah, it’s just… I haven’t felt the baby move all day, and they’re usually pretty active when I’m active,” Lars voiced, worry etched into his face. After all, this was his first, he was only nineteen, and they barely had any money, so yeah he was pretty fucking worried. James’ eyebrows furrowed and he leaned down in front of the bump, he stroked it softly before pressing his lips to it. 

“Hey there, little rocker, you awake in there?” He asked quietly, his hand still smoothing over the warm belly. Nothing happened at first, but then a tiny movement presses against James’ palm. A couple seconds later, Lars winced and cursed lightly.

“Fucking ouch, that’s my kidney!” He scolded, the worry already leaving his face. James gave a laugh and poked his boyfriend's cheek playfully.

“I guess this little drummer missed their daddy, didn’t ya?”

“Little drummer? Please, that was a fierce guitar hand, they’re gonna be just like you. I can literally feel it,” Lars smiled, lacing his fingers together with James’. They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other's embrace, sleep gently peppering kisses upon them. James pushed away sleep for just a moment longer, and he looked up at his one and only love.

“Marry me?”

“Sure.”

And with that, they fell into a deep sleep, the lamp still burning bright. 


End file.
